Breaking through my barriers
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Crystal Uley is a troubled girl with a very terrible past, she created her own protective shell and no one can get through, not even her own parents and her brother sam who she now lives with, arriving at forks, washington crystal meets a hot-tempered shape-shifter named paul who will stop at nothing just to see her smile...WARNING RAPE AND FOUL LANGUAGE..
1. Chapter 1 i care just a little bit

**Breaking through my barriers**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own twilight or it's characters just Crystal

**Summary: **Crystal Uley is a troubled girl with a very terrible past, she created her own protective shell and no one can get through, not even her own parents and her brother Sam who she now lives with, arriving at forks, washington crystal meets a hot-tempered shape-shifter named paul who will stop at nothing just to see her smile...WARNING RAPE AND FOUL LANGUAGE..

* * *

I am a 17 year old girl with long black hair which reaches mid-back with slight curls at the end, i am 5 ft 5 inches with a natural tan, i am also currently the only one in my entire family besides my mom with soft grey eyes, i am from Chicago and i moved to Forks, Washington to live with my big brother and my name is Crystal Beth Uley.

Well now since my last name has been discovered, i think it's safe to say that my brother's name is Sam Ryan Uley, he lives at a place named la push with his wife Emily whom i have yet to meet, i guess you could say that i am a bit on the odd side but hey, that never stopped me from trying to socialize, keyword _'trying,'_ it seems no one from my old town don't really want to talk to someone like me.

You ask why they don't want to, well it's pretty simple, it because they think I'm Emo, i can't help it if i prefer dark stuff to girly stuff like pink and high heels, i prefer to fade into the background a lot and many people call me creepy for that but i just ignore them like I've been doing ever since i entered high school.

I am currently sitting on one of those airport seats, lounging about, not even bothering to search for my brother who i know will undoubtedly be there to pick me up, i was listening to my iPhone with my legs sprawled out on the seat while some old lady kept giving me glares. I was wearing a black headband on my head, a black tank top which had the words '**don't like me? well tell that to someone who gives a fuck**' written on it in small but very visible red letters, i also had on black military boots with spikes around the opening completed with a very torn up black cameo pants which were filled with lots of pockets of all sizes, i wore extensive black eyeliner and a choker which had engraved on it in bold letter ' _**Rules are made to be broken.'**_

Hearing someone couching behind of me, i sighed once again thinking that it was airport security, ready with an insult already on the tip of my tongue, i turned around only to blink in shock when i saw my brother standing there, well i was not shocked because of his presence but because he was fucking huge, he looked to be like 6 ft 6, smiling down at me he held his hand out for me to take it but i just stared him in the eyes not even blinking, he shifted on his foot looking suddenly unnerved by my stare, smirking to myself i grabbed his hand and he pulled me up off the couch and i vaguely heard the old lady opposite me breathing out a sigh, i looked at her and she caught my eyes, i then snorted at her and she gave me another glare which i rolled my eyes at before i looked back at Sam.

Sam was smiling at me showing me his rows of pearly white teeth, " well, well, you sure grew up, quite different then i thought i might add, so how was your trip?" he asked excitedly.

I gave him a bored stare which made his smile falter a bit, " i was very uncomfortable, they put me next to a uh... rather large passenger."

Sam laughed at me but i clearly was not amused and i am very sure Sam noticed when he saw the bored look on my face, he stopped laughing with an embarrassed air around him and he suddenly became nervous which caused a smile to bloom on my face which clearly looked like it unnerved him, " well um... so how are mom and dad doing?"

I stopped smiling and a small frown appeared on my face, i didn't really tell him why i moved here, i only told him that i wanted a change of scenery and that i missed him and he seemed to accept that but i couldn't really tell him the real reason, it hurt too much to think about it, " their doing fine, they even adopted a new baby, his name is Blake, Blake Andrew Uley," he looked at me in silence for a while before a smile erupted on his face.

I had to scoff internally at that, he smiled too much, if he was anyone else i would have punched their front teeth out just to ruin their smile but alas i cannot, i would never hurt my brother, oh wait, let's rephrase that, i would not want to be hurt by my brother, what if i was to punch his teeth out and i broke my hand in the process? i have rather soft and delicate skin.

" So.. Crissy, i actually want you to meet my wife Emily," Sam said jovially.

I wanted to flip him off but i couldn't, he was the only one i have left and i was not about to ruin my last connection to my family, " um..sure, why not."

Sam smiled once more and held his hand out for me, i looked at him for a while before walking off, just because i didn't want to lose him didn't mean that i had to actually become another person just to please him, if he loved me then he would understand and deal with who i am.

Jogging up next to me, Sam just stared at me with a look of deep concentration on his face the entire way out the airport and i simply ignored him by listening to my iPhone, hailing a taxi he helped the taxi driver load my bags into the compartment and i stepped inside not even taking out my ear phones, sighing softly i leaned my head against the window the same time rain start drizzling, frowning i looked at Sam who was staring at a stain which looked eerily like blood on the carpet of the taxi, shaking my head slowly i went back to leaning my head against the window, watching the rain slide down the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking through my barriers**

******Disclaimer: **i do not own twilight or it's characters just Crystal

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Sighing to myself, I moved my head from the window sill and stared at Sam who had his fore-head against the car seat, by the way his chest kept moving up and down, i could tell that he was sleeping, yawning softly, I stared ahead and saw that the taxi stopped at the edge of the forest, frowning slightly, I looked back at Sam to see him wide awake and staring at me, well now i knew that he was not sleeping.

" We're here," was all he said before he got out of the taxi in the drizzling rain, i saw him running into the forest, sighing once more and shaking my head, i looked at the driver to see that his seat was unoccupied, frowning slightly i looked outside to see the driver opening the car trunk, i then saw him look towards the forest and when i looked as well, i saw Sam coming back with a lady who was holding an umbrella while he himself had two umbrellas in his hand, one he was currently using and the other he held close to his chest.

I saw Sam opening the car door for me while the lady went towards the driver, I could not see her face but I sure would when Sam would introduce us , " hey Crissy, come on, i got an umbrella for you so you wouldn't get wet," he spoke softly with a smile.

My mouth was set in a straight line as I stared at Sam unblinkingly, " whatever."

Sam's smile faltered and I took the umbrella from him with a small _'thank you,' S_am smiled brightly and this time i scoffed out loud at him causing him laugh before he helped me out of the taxi. I looked towards the taxi man to see the lady already gone, shrugging, i took my bag out of the compartment of the taxi and held it close to my chest so that it would not get wet. following Sam who had my suitcase around his neck, I raised both my eyebrows which Sam saw and he smirked, " this is nothing, I've lifted heavier."

I rolled my eyes before followed Sam through the forest, I was soon beginning to get irritated at how far his house actually was, before I could voice my irritation, We came across a wooden cabin in the middle of the forest, my breathed a sigh of relief and i glared at Sam who was looking at me in amusement, shaking his head, he motioned for me to enter the cabin while he held the door open for me, i snorted before i went inside not even sparing him another glance, i heard the door shut behind me and he rested my bag on the ground.

A woman wearing an apron came out of the kitchen, she was taking off the mittens on her hand, she had long black silky hair, brown eyes, she was standing at 5 ft 6 inches as far as I could tell and had three scars going down her face, I winced internally and i had to stop myself from rubbing my face, the lady smiled warmly at me and I, well I just looked at her blankly causing her the lady to squirm before Sam interrupted by walking towards the lady and wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the mouth.

I sneered at the display before my face turned back to indifference when Sam and the lady turned back to staring at me, " Crissy this is my wife Emily young now Uley, ems this is my little sister Crystal," he introduced us and Emily''s face immediately lit up and she held her hand out for me to shake which I didn't, I just stared Emily down in the face without blinking and Emily became unnerved while Sam cleared his throat breaking my focus on Emily.

" Um...why don't you say we get you settled in?" Sam spoke nervously.

Emily smiled and nodded, " Yes, let's get you settled in crystal, just follow me."

I picked up my bag and handed the umbrella to Sam who took it from me, I then followed Emily up the stairs, i was led to an oak door with a big white sign on it, " it's for you to put your name on it so other people won't confuse their rooms and walk in on something private," Emily explained and I nodded.

Opening the door Emily gestured for me to go in which I did and then we both placed the bags of luggage on the bed while Sam came up and put the suitcase next to the bed then walked back out, " well get yourself settled in and when you're done, come downstairs for dinner."

I nodded, " thank you," with that said I began unpacking my stuff not paying attention to Emily's smile, " Ok then," Emily then walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

I did not even survey the room, instead I just packed away all my stuff in the correct places.

**Fifteen minutes later**

I had now finished unpacking and I flopped down on my bed, sighing to myself, my combed my hand through my hair, i bolted up from the bed and almost had whiplash because i turned my head too fast when my was going to look at the clock in the corner of the room.

Jumping off the bed, stretched my back before opening the door and going downstairs, twisting my neck, I almost stopped when I saw a handful of people downstairs but I continued on as if nothing was happening, upon reaching downstairs, Sam came up to me and smiled, " Crissy i want to introduce you to our pack," he said.

Nodding, I looked towards everyone who was present, I didn't even assess them like i did Emily, i merely scanned my eyes over them, not looking in their eyes.

One of the guys stepped forwards and held out his hand for me to shake, " Hi, my name is Embry Call."

I just stared down at his hand before folding my hands and sneering rather gracefully at his hand before he retracted it with an embarrassed chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

Another guy came up but this time, he didn't hold out his hand and I smirked at him before it disappeared, " Hi, i"m Quil Ateara."

I nodded, " hello there, I'm Seth Clearwater," said a rather petite looking boy but he had a great amount of muscles.

" My name is Leah Clearwater, Seth's My Younger Brother," was all the girl said before she sat down in one of the chairs.

" Hi, my name is Jared Cameron.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black

Hi, my name is Brady Fuller

"Hi, my name is Collin Littlesea

Then I saw the last guy step close to me and I looked him in the eyes and all of a sudden I was frozen in place and I was sure that he was also but the weird thing was that Sam's hand was currently squeezing my and everyone else had their eyes wide opened.

Snapping out of shock i pulled my hand from Sam's and raised an eyebrow at the guy who scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, " Hey, I'm Paul Lahote, nice to meet you."

I just looked at him in boredom before turning to Sam, " is that all?"

Sam nodded and gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs which I did, Emily suddenly entered with her mittens back on and a plate of sandwiches on a platter, she set them down in the middle of the table and patted Sam's head and he smiled.

" everyone dig in," was all she said and the guys took one sandwich each and to me , it looked like they were restraining themselves and I heard a faint laugh behind me but i didn't check to see who it came from.

Surveying all the guys, I noticed that the guy Paul was looking at me, I sneered at him and took a sandwich then bit into it.

* * *

**_Kyahh, please review..._**


End file.
